Dark Winds, Fast Nights
by xAnarchysAngelx
Summary: Naruto AU Story, Set in modern day Japan and follows Sakura and Itachi through the Underground Street Racing scene.  I suck at summaries. Rated M for language and possible Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

(First Fan Fic, so please be honest when reviewing.)

*** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters***

Dark Winds, Fast Nights.

Chapter 1

I looked down at myself, I had slightly tanned skin that was natural for me. my mother was full Japanese while my father was pure American. I got some of both their features. my long pink hair fell around me In straight silky strands that I got from my mother. My bright emerald eyes however were from my father. I had exotic features, having nice curves with average c cup breasts and a nice round, firm butt. I was pretty well toned from working out and working on cars all day In the sun for hours on end.  
>I was living with my dad and his new wife because my mother died during childbirth. I didn't like his new wife Vicky, but her daughter Ashley was the bane of my life; she was the polar opposite of me.<p>

-_**downstairs **__**with Vicky and Sakura's dad**_.-

"Morning baby." she draped her arms around his neck from behind him were he sat reading the newspaper In his favorite chair In the living room. he smiled softly and turned his head to give her a peck on the lips.

"Morning." he said back at her.

"Do you remember what we talked about a few months ago?" she asked with an Innocent look on her face. he sighed and brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose, pinching It between his thumb and pointer finger.

Yes of course." he told her.

"Have you decided than?" he nodded a bit.

"I think It's best for her, she Isn't In a good crowd here, and her cousin could really use the company. I've already talked to her on the phone last night. she said It was fine. she leaves In three days. Vicky suppressed a grin.

"I'm so glad we agreed." and with that she kissed him passionately before she stood back up straight and walked out of the room.

_**-Back upstairs with Sakura-**_

I heard someone coming to my door and opening It, so I laid back down and hoped they would go away.

"Hey Sakura, you up yet?" my dad said In a soft tone.

"ugh" was all I grunted back, I'm not a morning person by any means.

"That's good, because remember It Is our day today. So hurry up and get ready we have our appointment In an hour." He said In a normal tone.

With that I got out of bed and told him I would be ready In forty-five minuet. He left my room and I headed Into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and threw on some purple panties and matching bra, then some black sweat pants and a purple tank top; and headed downstairs to see my dad waiting.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded my head sleepily. We drove for a while my dad making small talk, all I did was nod my head as I was still waking up he pulled up to a spa In there we parted ways, he went to the mens side and I went to the womens. for the next two hours, I got a relaxing massage, a bubbly bath, a facial mask, and an amazing rainbow pedicure. I felt awake and refreshed now. I walked out back, my hair held up In a messy bun on my head, my father sat waiting for me, and we proceeded to the hair salon, he got his dyed too when I always did, he felt that It made him feel younger. I was seated Into a chair as the brunette asked me what I would like, I felt going completely different. so I told her I wanted my hair layered, and shoulder length, with neon pink underneath the black, and than pink, green, blue, and yellow neon streaks through the rest of the black, and I wanted the bangs to end just above my eyes with streaks going through them too. It took a few hours, but I got to chat with my father about some of his work and some of his upcoming plans. I was getting my nails done at the same time, a nice plan white tip manicure. they were fairly short, but long enough at the same time. my father just got his dark brown hair touched up and me, well when I was done and my straight hair was a little above shoulder length, I looked hot If I do say so myself.

my fathered looked me over and than shook his head before walking back to the car, he started his slow driving back to the house. he started to get nervous half way there, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. He started to lightly bite his lip as his eyes flashed between me and the road. What was up with him? I didn't like the feeling I was getting off of him; It made me worry. We pulled up to the house as I got out, slamming the car door shut behind me as we made our way up the steps to the house.

Vicky and Ashley sat in the living room waiting patiently on the love seat, my father directed me to the couch and sat me down on the plush surface, he sighed as he sat next tome I saw Vicky grin slowly.

"Sweetheart I have something to tell you." I looked back between the terrible two and my father.

"What is it dad?"

"Victoria and I are worried about you here, you don't seem to like it much, and the crowd you hang out with!" I stayed silent even though I was starting to get mad. "Sakura, we're sending you to live with your cousin Ino in Tokyo." he finally just came out with it.

"What!" i shouted back at him, I stood up my eyes glaring at him.

"Honey calm down, we think it will be best for you."

"How do you even know what's best for me? When you hardly even know me!" I snapped back, that did it.

"You leave in three days, start packing!" I cringed as I quickly went up the stairs, slamming my door

shut. I took a couple deep breaths. Fine he wanted it this way? than I was going to make the best out of

it. For the next day and a half I went shopping for a lot of brand new stuff and packed it up with a lot of old stuff two. My dad sent my boxes over there via first class and payed extra. I got up that morning, dressing in a pair of regular blue faded low rider jeans. I put on a pair of neon rainbow and black dvs's and a low cut, purple tank top. putting on a chain necklace I just brushed my hair out so it was straight and added some thick black eyeliner before putting on a black hoodie that said shut up bitch in Japanese on the back. I grabbed my one check in bag, my rainbow splattered back pack and tucked my new sidekick phone into my pocket, setting it on airplane mode, and walked downstairs.

The drive to the airport was dull, my father wouldn't look me in the eye, and Vicky just kept going on about how Tokyo was going to be so good for me.

"Think of it this way, you'll fit in better over there Sakura." Ashley put it, I glanced at her taking in her fake tan white self and than down at my naturally lightly sun kissed skin. She was right about that I would give her that, I didn't look like an outsider except for my emerald eyes and naturally a bit bigger size curves than most. I was short in height only about five foot five so I wasn't as tall as Ashley's full American heritage either. I didn't say anything to her, cause I didn't know what to say, normally she was a dumb blonde, but she had actually said something remotely smart this time. I saw the airport come into view.

Tokyo...here i come.

[I have Chapter 2 done and I wanted to get feed back before putting it all on here. So please review :)]


	2. Chapter 2

***I still do not own Naruto or any of it's characters***

(I had some writers block on this capture, so sorry if it seems rushed or has poor quality writing. As always please review, I love hearing from you.)

Chapter 2

I boarded the plane not looking back once, I held my head up high and thought of this as an chance to start over, not a punishment. by the time I would get to Tokyo it would be my birthday, because they were a day ahead. I smiled even as I heard Ashley insult me. I had made sure I had everything even before I got on the plane. my dad got me an exceptionally large amount of money to take with me already in yen. The flight was long, but I slept most of the way because I knew the time difference was going to mix me up after a while. The plane landed safely, touching ground it finally stopped, I grabbed my bag and headed to the baggage claim area and grabbed my one check in. I walked out to the front of the airport through the flowing traffic of people to see my cousin that I hadn't seen since I was six, but I recognized her. her long Blond hair slightly wavy. she was leaning against a car that faded from black all the way to light blue. it was nice, but it wasn't my style I walked up to her.

"Hey" she called as I got closer.

"Long time no see" I said and then finished by running up to her and giving her a hug. "So I see you are into cars?"

"Yeah, that's why I agreed to have you come to Japan for your quote unquote punishment for street racing." She said smiling.

"Thanks Ino." and I hugged her tighter.

"We hoped in to her car and drove off, well drove is an understatement we raced off and drifted corners. Which was great, when we arrived at Ino's house, she helped me take my things in.

"Let me show you your room," Ino said, "Hope you don't mind the color purple."

"What do you mean do I like purp..." was all I could manage to say before my jaw hit the ground Ino took me into my room which had dark hardwood floor and a black floor rug in the center with a queen-size bed on the far wall with a flat screen TV and royal purple walls all my boxes where here to.

"I talked to your father to get an idea of what you like so I hope you like it."  
>"Ino I love it!" I squealed " Thank you, thank you, thank you!"<p>

Ino just laughed at me, well we have a couple hours before we have to get you registered into school.

"Oh fine, so what are we gonna do till then?"

"Well I was gonna take you over to my friends house, so go change into something nice."

"Who's this friend?"  
>"Sasuke Uchiha."<br>"Awe does Ino have a little boyfriend." I said in a baby voice.

"Yes, I do. Now shut up about it." She said sternly I just laughed as I changed into my black and rainbow skirt and black low cut v-neck shirt. In fifteen minuets we were heading out the door and into Ino's Porsche Boxster Spyder.

"So, what's Sasuke like?"

"Well he is really smart, he is sensitive, polite, and he is really thoughtful."

"Sounds like a nice guy, is he hot?"

"Is the earth a planet?"

"So I take it as he is pretty good looking?"

"Of course." that was the end of our conversation because someone in a Aston Martin pulled along side Ino and was challenging her to a race, we couldn't tell who it was because the windows were tinted out on the side.

"Looks like you got a challenge Ino."

"I'm already on it," Ino said as she was flipping a switch and turning the Nitrous on, "Ready?"

"Yes." I said bracing for a very fast very sudden burst of speed.

Ino hit her horn three times and on the third beep both cars accelerated fast and hard, it was a drag race for a quarter mile. The Aston Martin pulled an early lead with it's bigger V12 engine but Ino's lighter Porsche caught up quickly it was neck and neck until Ino hit the Nitrous and pulled ahead by a car length, then the Aston Martin hit its own and won.

"Ino!" I shouted, "You used your NOS too soon."

"Shut it, I don't normally drag race."

"It was still fun though, leave the drag racing to me and I will leave the drifting to you." I said giggling" Ino laughed to then we pulled next to the same black Aston Martin, and rolled down my window.

The driver rolled down his, "Hey Ino, see your still making rookie mistakes." said a man with long raven hair, and obsidian eyes.

"Yeah, you know me, never have been good in a straight line."

"Who's your friend?"

"My cousin Sakura."

"Meet you at my house then?"  
>"Race ya?"<p>

"Your on, Ino."

While we were racing, all I could think about is who that driver was. I think it was Sasuke; in that case Ino landed a 10 and I'm jealous. We were drifting around another corner when we say the Aston already in the drive way.

"Damn it Itachi!" Ino yelled in a light tone

"What can I say."

So this wasn't Sasuke, that's good because I want him to be mine I thought to myself.

"Hey Ino, does this Itachi guy have a girlfriend?"

"No, why?" she said absentmindedly "wait, wait, wait, no you can't date him."

"What makes you say I was even thinking of that?"

"That look in your eye is telling me your up to no good."

We got out and headed in, Itachi let us in through the garage. As I was walking up all I could focus on was Itachi, then when we got in the garage I saw the assortment of super cars, and classics.

"Hey, Itachi," I said as sweetly as I could, "are these your cars?"

"Yeah, did you want to look at them?"

"She would love to, but she has to meet Sasuke first."

With that Ino drug me out of the garage and into the house and I swear I felt Itachi watching me walk away. "Sasuke you home?"

"Yes beautiful." He said from somewhere and he was walking into the room.

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke said in a formal voice, "Nice to finally meet you.

"Same to you." I said as Itachi walked in.

"Hey now that I have meet Sasuke, can Itachi show me his cars?"

"Fine, don't break anything."

Itachi was standing by my side already and had an hand on my shoulder. At that moment I felt as if I was going to melt. "Follow me." he said, his voice sounding like black velvet.

"So Itachi, your pretty good at racing."

"Yeah you could say that."

"Bet I could beat you."

He just laughed at first, "Alright baby girl your on. Which car do you want?"

"That one" I said pointing to the Mazda RX-7

"alright." he said jumping into a Nissan GT-R

"Lets make a bet, if I win I get a car."

"And if I win?" He said with a smirk.

"You get anything you want." I said sounding as tempting as I could.

"Your on baby girl. Follow me to the drag strip."

It was in there back yard so it wasn't a long drive but I did get a feel for the Mazda. When we arrived I saw the starting tree go to red, "It's the same as a street light red to green got it." Itachi said.

With that we got lined up. I was revving the engine just as Itachi was. When the light turned green we both floored it...

**-Back inside with Ino and Sasuke-**

"So Ino, we going to the races tonight?"

"No, sorry I have to take Sakura to the school to get registered, and it's her birthday; so I was going to take her out for the night." Ino was saying before being cut off by the sound of a large crash from the backyard. "What the fuck was that!" Ino yelled

Sasuke was already getting up and heading out leaving Ino sitting in the kitchen. As Sasuke was running outside he saw Itachi's car was fine and the Mazda was off the drag strip and through the guard rail, with smoke coming out of the hood. Sasuke was already in full sprint and Itachi was already trying to get Sakura out of the car.

"Sasuke, call an ambulance! Now!" Itachi was yelling with guilt in his voice.

Sasuke pulling out his phone when Ino showed up, "I already called one, they are almost here." Ino gasped out from being out of breath.

Itachi was putting Sakura who was unconscious on the ground on her back, supporting her neck; when Ino started screaming at him.

"What the fuck were you thinking Itachi! Wait don't answer that because you weren't!" She screamed louder with every word.

"Ino, baby calm down, it wasn't Itachi's fault. It was an accident no one could have prevented it." Sasuke tried to reason with Ino which in turn only got him yelled at.

"She was here for less than a day, and she is already hurt!" She would have yelled more if the paramedics hadn't shown up. Ino chose to ride with Sakura in the ambulance; Itachi and Sasuke drove themselves.

After a fast drive to the Hospital Ino, Sasuke, and Itachi were in the waiting room.

"I hope she is okay." Ino said solemnly then started to tear up as Sasuke went to comfort her.

Itachi, didn't say one word since the accident, and looked like he was about to be sick from guilt. Fifteen minuets, then thirty minuets, then an hour went by with Sakura in the ER before a doctor came out.

"I have some good news." He said...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I still don't own Naruto or its characters(though I wish I did.)***

**Sorry guys, I have been super busy with it being the last week of school for me. When summer gets here I will be able to work on this more often. **

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites **angel897, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, violentblossom, XionNight.

**Thanks and enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"I have some good news, Sakura is fine and will make a full recovery in a month, she just has a couple hair line fractures on her ribs." The doctor said and the tension in the room evaporated, for Itachi the fear and worry left his mind but the guilt still weighed heavy on his shoulders. Sasuke didn't know exactly what he felt, but he did know he was happy that Sakura was okay. Ino was smiling. That is until *Sakura came into the room doing a wheely in her wheelchair; at that moment Ino's smile turned into an angry glare.

"Sakura, what on earth are you doing?" Ino quietly yelled

"Wheelys." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"I see that, but you do know you could have died!"

"Yeah, It wouldn't be the first time."

"What was the first time?"

"When I got shot in Miami."

Ino's and Sasuke's jaws gaped open, and were at a loss for words, and Itachi who seemed unaffected by the news and took advantage of this silence to walk over to Sakura and talk to her.

"Hey Sakura can we talk more privately?"

"Only if you push me around." Sakura said in the way a small child would.

Itachi just laughed and did as she asked and wheeled her into her room. After shutting the door he finally took a seat next to Sakura.

"I'm sorry, It's my fault that your in here."

"No, Itachi it's not your fault, it's no ones fault but mine, I was the one who made the mistake and I am the one paying for it."

After a comfortable silence Itachi was getting up and walked up to Sakura leaning to her level.

"Oh and happy Birthday." He said before kissing her on the lips quickly and then turning away and leaving the room, with Sakura blushing and her lips felt tingly, because that was her first kiss. After a few minuets she wheeled herself out to meet the others.

"The doctor says we are free to leave today." Ino said still shaken up from Sakura's earlier story.

"That would be great so, what are for my birthday?"

"Well I was going to take you out to eat; what are you in the mood for?"

"Ice cream, a lot of ice cream."

"Sakura, you are the strangest girl I know, and that's saying a lot seeing as I'm dating Ino."

Sasuke said, his voice sounded like Itachi's but unlike Itachi's low smooth silky voice, Sasuke's was slightly higher and sounded more lighthearted.

"What are you trying to say?" Ino said in mock anger.

The trio headed out of the hospital to see Itachi's Nissan drift down the parking garage's spiral ramp, then head off towards what Sakura assumed downtown Tokyo. They group didn't ask questions they all got in Sasuke's Rolls Royce Phantom, and headed towards the ice cream parlor.

"So Sakura, please do tell us more about how and why you got shot." Sasuke asked.

"Well, I was in Miami at the time, and I was racing a couple people for most of the race I was in second, until the last corner where I may have clipped the guy in front of me causing him to spin out and he came in dead last, so after the races he followed me then when I parked my car in my storage garage and locked it up he shot me twice in the chest then drove off. If an elderly couple hadn't been driving by and helped me I probably would have died there. They drove me to the hospital and payed for my medical bills, they told the doctors to tell me that they didn't have much time left on this earth and wanted to put as much good in the world as they could before they died. I never got their names so I couldn't thank them in person, and the doctors wouldn't tell me because they asked to remain anonymous, but I had the hospital send them a package with a thank you letter and Bluebell flowers to represent my thanks." Sakura finished the story with tears in her eyes, Ino had the look of happiness mixed with sadness. Sasuke looked solemn.  
>They pulled into the ice cream parlor and had some ice cream before heading back to Sasuke and Itachi's house. Where Ino decided to stay the night, Ino was staying in Sasuke's room and Sakura got the guest room adjacent to Itachi's, after saying their good nights they all went to bed.<p>

The next morning Sakura awoke to the sound and smell of cooking, and tried to get out of bed, which in turn made the pain of her fractured ribs shoot up her chest causing her to let out a scream of pain and in what seemed like a heart beat Itachi was next to her causing Sakura to blush a deep red. Itachi helped her into a sitting position be fore he kissed her again but this time on the cheek.

"I got you a present." He said with a small smile.

"You know I love presents." Sakura said with a small wince from her ribs hurting.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Itachi said, and Sakura did as he instructed when she felt a small, slender, key fall into her hand.

"What is this for?" Sakura asked even though she knew it was a car key and it was clearly to a Ferrari.

"Your birthday, so I won you a car. Well a Ferrari 599 GTO to be exact." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Itachi." Sakura said before leaning in and kissing Itachi a little more forcefully than she intended, Itachi was token by surprise but then started kissing her back and started rubbing the back of her neck and sliding his hand to the small of Sakura's back, this would have been a perfect moment if at that time Ino didn't barge into the room with out knocking and ruining it.

"Ino pig don't you know how to knock!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't yell at me billboard brow!" She retorted, "breakfast is done by the way."

Sakura and Itachi looked at each other before getting out of bed and heading downstairs. Other than the incident this morning they day went smoothly until Ino and Sakura went to go register Sakura for school.

"Ino, school is only in session for another month why do I have to go." Sakura whined the whole way there.

"To graduate, it's all the same material you were learning in the States and meet new friends" Ino stated mater-a-factly

"Ino I was taking college level classes back in the States, and I have friends."

"You have Itachi, Sasuke, and I; you need some more friends."

"Oh I see how it is with you." Sakura finished as they pulled up to the school she saw all the girls wearing school uniforms and made fake gagging noises.

"Sakura your gonna have to wear them so get over it."

"Oh god I'm going to die."

As they walked up to the school and girl with purple-blue hair walked up.

"Hey Ino."

"Hey Hinata."

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Nice to meet you Hinata."

"Hyuga, I'm Hinata Hyuga." She said shyly.

"See ya Hinata, we have to go register Sakura, to days her first day." Ino said ushering me away.

"Bye." I said

"B-bye." Hinata stammered out as if she was surprised that Sakura said something to her.

Ino and Sakura went inside the school and to the administration office. When they got in the secretary was scolding Ino for not making her appointed time, and in turn Ino explained the situation of why they missed the appointment. Soon after the principle came out of his office,

"Miss Sakura Haruno and Miss Ino Yamanka." He said.

Ino an Sakura stood up, and followed him in to his office.

"Miss Haruno, I am sorry about your recent accident." He said sincerely, "but to what we are here for, I have a copy of your permanent record, and it says here you have taken all of the classes that a required for this years graduation back in Miami, so I have decided to put you in the core classes to let you meet some new people, and yes you will still be getting homework assignments but do not worry you will still be graduating with the 4.0 gpa seeing as you already would have graduated in Miami. So go see the secretory for your uniform."

They headed out of the office and Sakura got her uniform and went to the restroom to change and came out in her uniform, and had her clothes in her rainbow bag. Ino showed Sakura to her first class Calculus before heading to her own class across the hall. Sakura walked into the classroom.

"Ah Miss Haruno, glade to have you in my class. You can sit in the back next to Naruto."

With that a blond wearing his uniform not tucked and his tie hanging loosely around his neck in the back raised his hand in a lazy wave and Sakura also got a couple dirty looks from some of the girls in the class.

"Hey." Naruto said, "Sorry if the fan girls gave you any looks."

"How did you know." Sakura said dryly.

"They're jealous, I don't normally sit by any of them; hey, are you free after school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Want to hang out?"

"Sure as long as I can stop at home first, pick me up there at five?"

"I can do that, I will be driving the corvette."

"What year?" Sakura asked sounding interested.

"2010 ZR-1." Naruto sounded bewildered that a girl was talking to him about cars.

"I'm not familiar with the 2010 model but the 2009 model I smoked one of those back in Miami with my Mitsubishi 3000 GT."

"What a minuet you race?"

"Yeah, I also already have a car, a Ferrari 599 GTO."

"Really, and you have been here for how long?"

"Two days."

"Damn girl your good."

That was as far as the conversation got before the teacher told them to be quiet, the rest of the day went on fine and soon after school Ino and Sakura where home. Sakura went to shower and change, she changed into a plain black thong and black bra and then put on a black and purple affliction shirt with some low cut purple skinny jeans and rainbow DVS's.

"Ino I'm going out."

"Okay, with who?" as Ino heard the sound of a loud V8 motor pull into the drive.

"Naruto."

Ino ran to the window and looked out and sure enough there was Naruto with his orange and black stripped Corvette in her drive way.

"Itachi is going to be pissed when he finds out..." Ino said pulling out her phone.

* * *

><p>*This incedent is based on something I did.<p>

As always thanks for reading, and I will update as soon as I can because school is coming to a close.

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry I didn't elaborate on Sakura's injuries, she wasn't in a wheelchair the whole chapter, just in the hospital. She is fine other than the ribs)

(I have been writing the characters OOC for this story, I had to rewrite this chapter because I felt that some of the characters where to OOC for this story.)

(And if you didn't catch it last chapter I had a smiler injuries as Sakura[ just less badass way of getting them] and I did a wheely out of my room and my mother was pissed.

Chapter 4

Itachi was drying off from his shower when his phone started ringing he looked at it, it said Ino.

"Hello."  
>"Itachi, we have a problem."<br>"What is it?"

"Sakura." Ino said nervously

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"She went out with Naruto."  
>"What." Itachi's voice started to get more agitated.<p>

"Yeah, She went with Naruto in his car. I tried to stop her but by the time I got to the door she was leaving."

"Were are they going?" He asked starting to sound nervous.

"I don't know, but if I know Naruto, I would say the races."  
>"Does he know me and her are an item?" He said biting out the last part.<p>

"You and her an item now?"  
>"Ino, yes and no, but right now that's not our concern. I'm heading out now, and Ino I will keep her safe."<p>

Itachi hung up and threw on his black boots, black baggy jeans, and black Affliction shirt, and his leather coat. He started up his Black Lamborghini Murcielago lp670-4 sv, all ten cylinders roaring inside the garage as he took off squealing all four tires; and setting his car to voice activated calls.

**-With Sakura and Naruto-**

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Well I was planning on going to the races, if that's okay with you."

"Fine by me."

They pulled up to the street where the racing was going to go down. Sakura saw two other people sitting on some muscle cars, who appeared to be waiting for Naruto.

"Naruto bout' time you showed up." Said a guy with bushy eyebrows sitting on a tacky green Mustang GT.

"Yeah, you are late." Said the girl with two Chinese style buns in her brown hair; who was leaning next to a Dodge Viper that was pink and dark red with a shuriken, kunai knives and katana design on each side.

"Well sorry I had to pick up my new friend, Sakura."

"Sakura, this is Tenten, and Rock Lee; they are my crew."

"Nice to meet you all, so I take it you guys are into muscle cars?"

"I wonder what gave that away." said Tenten

"So about these races, what time we heading out?"

"Soon," Naruto said walking over to Tenten's Viper, "Hey Sakura give me a hand?"

"I can see what I can do." Sakura said walking over.

"The supercharger, isn't putting out enough boost, and when it goes to ideal it sounds sputtery."  
>"Well let me see," Sakura said wedging her way into the hood, well let me try this she said walking around to the tool cabinet, "Alright I'm going to let some more fuel in and more air from the intake, which should get rid of the sputtering, as for power I would say tweak down the boost a half of a Psi."<p>

As Sakura was leaning over into the engine Naruto and Lee where checking her out, in her tight skinny jeans with her thong coming out above the top of the jeans. Tenten saw this and said.

"Sakura, it's easier if you go to the other side." She said while giving a look of disgust to Naruto.

"Thanks, it should be good now." Sakura said wiping the grease off her hands on a rag.

The clock chimed 8pm and Naruto got up and said it was time to race. Sakura said she was going to ride with Tenten, to see how the car was working. She made small talk and had some good girl gossip about the rumors going around school. They pulled up to the races and Sakura was itching for a real race.

"Tenten?"

"Yeah hun."

"Can I race your car?"  
>"Um...If you think you can."<p>

"Oh I can." Sakura said smirking.

She got into the drivers side and Tenten watched as she pulled up to some black Lamborghini. Sakura rolled her windows down and waited for the other driver with the tinted windows to roll down theirs...

**-With Itachi(In the past)-**

Itachi was speeding down the highway, weaving through traffic.

"Call Shark," Itachi said to his car and the phone rang through the speaker system.

"Hey Itachi whats up?" Kisame's rough voice said over the speakers

"Races, I need you there."

"Why whats up?"  
>"Naruto has my girl."<br>"Your girl eh?" He said with a hint of laughter in his voice, "I didn't know you had a girl?"  
>"She isn't really my girl, we are just friends."<p>

"Sure, sure, what ever you say Itachi. Yeah I will be there; want me to call up Sasori too?"

"Yeah if I know Naruto he is gonna be rollin' with his crew."

With that he hung up. "Call Konan," he said to the car again. The phone rang again and a female voice picked up.

"What's up Tachi."  
>"I need you to drive my car in a race for me."<br>"What do you mean."

"Meet me at the races."

"Okay, meet you there."

**-At the race with Sakura-**

The driver of the Lamborghini rolled down their window and it was a blue haired girl with a paper flower in her hair.

"wanna race?" Sakura asked.

"You're on, little girl."

"You got a motor to back up that talk." Sakura was revving the loud V10 Viper that shook with pure power.

"You think your loud toy is intimidating? Konan said revving her V10 Lamborghini that sounded more refined and elegant.

"Lets put some money down." Konan said.

"Alright, 400,000 yen."

"That will be some easy money for me." Konan sneered.

"Let's find out then?" Sakura said pulling up to the starting line.

"After you kid."

Both cars where lined up revving their engines.

"Ready, Ready, set, GO" The starting girl said and dropped her bra, both cars took off the Lambo getting an early lead with its AWD, but the Viper catching up with raw power, the viper began to over take the Lambo speeds already up to 150mph going up to 200mph fast, Konan made the mistake of putting the NOS on to soon to catch up, "To soon, girl." Sakura said and smiled as she hit Tenten's Nitro-Meth boost, and flew past Konan already going up to 200mph and flying through the finish line.

"Damn good racing kid, but only rookies run Nitro-Meth." Konan said tossing her the wad of cash.  
>"If it was my car I would be obligated to argue with you, but it's not my ride." Sakura said as Tenten came over.<p>

**-With Itachi, Kisame and Sasori-**

Itachi pulled up in his Nissan GT-R Konan drove out her for him. Kisame pulled up next to him in his blue 2010 Shelby GT-500 with shark graphic on the sides, then Sasori in his white Lexus LFA with red tinted windows. The group rolled down their windows as they formed a lrow and drove to their spots.

"Itachi, what are we doing?" Sasori asked.

"We are looking for Naruto or any of his crew, and a girl named Sakura."

"Well, what does this kitten look like?" Kisame questioned.

"Short, with black and neon rainbow hair." Itachi said, almost picturing her in his head.

"There's Naruto and Lee." Sasori pointed out as the three cars pulled into their spots.

"Alright keep an eye on them, if you see Sakura let me know asap. Kisame, go to the race line and see if you see my black Lamborghini or Konan."

"Alright, what are you going to do?" Kisame asked, He always was the one to question Itachi

"What I do best, walk around and see whats up."

After ten or fifteen minutes of walking and talking to people, it sounded like Sakura just raced Konan for 400,000 yen and won; and that she was driving one of Naruto's friends cars. When finally he got a texts from Konan and Sasori,

_With Sakura, keeping her close by, Naruto's friend Tenten is tense, hurry I'm at the finish line. _Was what Konan's text said Sasori's said _Naruto and Lee are heading to the finish line, Kisame and I are following._

Itachi ran to his car and drove to the finish line, he didn't want to cause a scene so he drove slower than he wanted to. He saw Kisame and Sasori in front of him who veered off to give him room to take point in their customary spear. As they pulled up they saw Naruto talking to Sakura and by the looks of it Sakura wasn't happy, Konan was blocked by Lee who was crowding her against the Lamborghini.

"Back off, Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she slapped Naruto

Naruto just laughed, as he felt the side of his face. "What you think anyone's gonna stop me?" He said before making another advance on Sakura. Who threw a punch but Naruto caught it easily, then twisted her wrist so he had it high above her head then pushed onto his cars hood, and he pushed on her ribs in the process causing Sakura to scream.

"Naruto, if you value your life I advise you to back the fuck away from her." Itachi said getting out of his car.

"Hey Itachi. How has it been?" Naruto said in mocking tone

"Let her go." Kisame said in his low menacing voice, as he pulled his leather jacket to the side showing off the Desert Eagle he had in a holster.

"Yeah, I guess I can for now." Naruto said, "but Itachi, I will get her."

He said pushing Sakura off his car and getting in, Lee backed away from Konan and got in as well, and Tenten got in her car as well. Naruto Spun his car around and threw dirt at Itachi with his back tiers; with that the group was gone

When Sakura opened her eyes she say a tall man with a huge torso and biceps that were now visible as he took his coat off helping Sakura up. She looked around and saw Itachi who had the most evil glare in his eyes, but not a single emotion showed on his face. Sakura was helped up by the large man careful to avoid hurting her.

"Itachi, I'm sorry, I didn't know." She began to plea but Itachi just opened his passenger door and motioned for her to her in.

They drover in silence for what seemed to be an eternity before Itachi looked Sakura in the eyes and began to talk.

"Sakura, I know you didn't know this, so I am going to tell you now. Naruto and I hate each other, for two reasons. The first being I knocked him off as the top racer in Japan and second thing being I was and always have been better than him. He would do anything to make me suffer, and now that your relation to me has been made known to him, he could go after you to hurt me."

"If I would have known I wouldn't have gone with him, Itachi, I'm sorry" Sakura said pleadingly.

"It's fine, I forgive you." Itachi said as he kept his eyes locked on Sakura's as he sped off from the stoplight and hitting 100mph, emerald and obsidian meeting until Itachi hit the breaks to stop in front of Ino's house

"Show off." Sakura laughed.

"You love it." Itachi retorted.

"Maybe, Sakura said, getting out and walking to Itachi's widow then leaned in and kissed him, who kissed back insistently, she was finally able to kiss Itachi with out being interrupted. "or maybe I love the person." Sakura said and dashed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this one was so short, but I felt like it carried a lot of meaning, and was full of story development along with character development, as well as some foreshadowing to what may come.

As always please read, enjoy, and review. :)

Chapter 5

Itachi sat and looked at the door Sakura disappeared behind, with his head full of different thoughts, some about Sakura, and some about the feelings he was having for her. He drove off still thinking about her.

Sakura skipped inside as she saw an angry Ino waiting for her in the living room.

"Sakura, what the hell were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about Ino?"

"Do you realize what could have happened if I didn't let Itachi know that you were going on a date with NARUTO!" She said yelling at Sakura.

"I could have been: killed, raped, kidnapped, held hostage, left for dead in the slums, and or a combination of those," Sakura said dryly, "Did I get them all?"

"Sakura, so help me if you weren't my cousin you ass would be kicked out of this house."

"Love you to, Ino." Sakura said hugging her cousin tightly, before heading to her room.

"Yeah, yeah, love you to billboard brow." Ino said shaking her head.

Sakura was still had butterflies from her kiss with Itachi, she quickly got undressed and headed into the shower, where she replayed the nights events from Itachi saving her to their kiss. When she was done she came out smelling like a mix of strawberries and cherry blossom; and threw on some PJ's before sliding under her bed _"Shit! I forgot to wash my makeup off. Oh well it can wait till morning." _Sakura thought then fell into blissful sleep.

That was until her phone went off Sakura got up and saw it was three in the morning.

"I swear to god, I will kill whoever this is." She said before answering her phone, "Hello?"

"Sakura, this is probably a bad time but, it's me Jiraiya; I have some bad news to tell you."  
>"What is it?" Sakura said sitting up quickly fully awake now.<p>

"Your father... has passed away." Jiraiya said "We did everything we could but his injuries were to extensive."  
>"H-how d-did-d he die?" Tears streaming from her eyes<p>

"Car accident it seemed his steering and breaks went out and he was in a frontal collision with a semi." the doctor said sadly, "His lawyers will be contacting you soon to discus the will. I'm sorry, do you need me to stay on the phone with you?"

"No, I-I'm fine...Thanks though..." with that she hung up tears freely falling down her face. She got up and grabbed her keys and headed out her room and into the garage. She unlocked her car doors, got in, not bothering to put on her seat belt and started the car. Opening the garage door took off in her Ferrari driving to the only place she knew, Itachi's. After the drive with tears blurring her vision and sadness turning into anger. _"Break-lines and power steering don't just go out!" _Inner Sakura yelled, _"Vicky, Vicky did it, First she sends me off and then she kills my father! I will kill her!" _Inner Sakura raged on while outer Sakura continued to speed and weave through traffic as it started to thunderstorm and poor down rain until she reached Itachi's drive way where she parked her car and ran up to the door; getting soaked to the bone and begin banging as hard as she could her anger fading back into sadness and depression.

"Who on earth is banging on my door at this hour?" Sasuke said groggily walking towards the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming" He called as the banging intensified. He opened the door to a soaking wet, depressed looking Sakura with her mascara running down her eyes and cheeks.

"Come in hurry," Sasuke said quickly, "Sakura what's wrong?"  
>Instead of an answer all he got was a crying fit from Sakura who sat on the ground with her hands in her eyes. At that moment Itachi came into the living room, and was at her side before Sasuke could blink.<br>"I'll take her from here." Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke walked out of the room. He knew Itachi was better at helping people than he was so he knew Sakura was in good hands, but that didn't get rid of the nagging feeling in his gut that it should be him holding her, and making her feel better.

"Sakura, whats wrong?" Itachi asked quietly when Sakura stopped crying for the time being.

"I'm alone, I have no one left." she said in a low sad voice looking at the floor.

"Sakura, you're not alone, you have Me, Ino, and Sasuke." Itachi half stated and half questioned.

"No...my parents...are gone...forever" Sakura said in a whisper before breaking out in tears once again.

"Sakura, you need to get some dry clothes on. Okay?" Itachi said trying to get her to think of other things for a moment. She nodded her head and got up with Itachi's help and he lead her to his room where he gave her sweat pants and one of his shirts and a towel to dry off with. He turned his back to her, allowing her to undress and dry off in privacy.

"You can look now." Sakura said in a small voice.

Itachi turned around and even given the circumstances still thought Sakura looked beautiful with her wet hair that clung to her face and over her eye, to the way she looked in his clothes.

"Itachi, I want you to hold me..."

"I can do that." He said laying down and helping her into bed. She snuggled up to his side and into where his shoulder and chest meet. Itachi put his hand on her hip, and his free arm was resting on her arm that was around his torso, his thumb rubbing the underside of her wrist, and he thought he could feel the faint raised bumps of lines of scars...


	6. Chapter 6

(to make up for the short chapter I did he is a super long one.)

(This chapter has adult content. Also my first attempt at a lemon. As always read enjoy and review)

Chapter 6

Itachi awoke to a still sleeping Sakura on his chest, he carefully rolled from under her to not wake her up. He went to his shower and started the water, he got in and quickly showered. When Itachi got out of the shower and got dressed in plain black pajama pants and his gray affliction shirt Sakura was sitting in bed, still depressed looking but no longer crying.  
>"Sakura, are you okay?" Itachi asked sitting down.<p>

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Sakura said "Thank you Itachi for everything."  
>"It's no problem, I'm just glad I could help; want to go get some breakfast?" Itachi prompted.<p>

"Yeah, I need some coffee."

"I know the perfect place."

Itachi helped Sakura up out of bed and they headed off into the garage and into Itachi's car. Itachi started to drive when he told Sakura to close her eyes till they got there. She did and Itachi made a series of turns and fast straights, when he finally stopped Sakura was completely lost and had no idea where they where.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet we have to go in first."

"Fine, help me out."

Itachi went around and helped Sakura out before leading her into the restaurant. Sakura heard the commotion of the restaurant and the low conversations of the customers. The smell of coffee brewing mixed with pancakes and bacon.  
>When they sat down, Itachi allowed her to open her eyes, when she did she saw what looked like a traditional Japaneses restaurant.<br>"Itachi?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Why do I smell American food?"

Itachi laughed, "Because it's an American Breakfast special here."

"You know how to really cheer a girl up." Sakura said letting a laugh escape her mouth and a smile to grace her lips. Itachi was glad to see her in a happier mood, her being happy made him smile. When the waitress came over.  
>"Hi, I'm Yin and I will be your server this morning, can I start you off with some drinks?"<p>

"I will have a coffee, black please." Sakura said.

"Hot tea for me, please." Itachi said.

"Alright I will be right out with your drinks, here are your menus." the waitress said before heading to the kitchen.

"I don't know how you drink that stuff." Itachi said jokingly.

"The same way you drink your bitter leaves."

"If you didn't know your drinking better beans."  
>"No, I drink deliciously bitter beans." Sakura joked.<p>

"What are you having?" Itachi asked.

"Short stack of chocolate chip pancakes, plate of bacon, plate of eggs, and a triple chocolate muffin for later."  
>"Comfort food?"<p>

"Basically," Sakura laughed, "So what are you getting?"

"Well, whats good?"

"Belgian Waffle, with a side of sausage or bacon, and eggs." Sakura said looking over the menu, "That's what I would have gotten otherwise."  
>The waitress came back with the tea and coffee along with two waters.<p>

"You all ready to order?"  
>"Yes, I will have the short stack chocolate chip pancakes, with scrambled eggs, and a plate of bacon."<p>

"And for you sir?"

"The Belgian waffles with the same sides as her."

"Alright, your food will be out in about ten minuets."

The rest of the time was spent talking over many cups of coffee and tea, and eating the filling breakfast. When they were getting ready to leave Itachi lead Sakura to the front of the store to get her muffin; with out paying the cashier told them to have a nice day.

"Itachi?" Sakura questioned, "we didn't pay."

"I don't have to, my family owns many of these businesses around here." he explained.

"What is around here?"

"Most of the upper half and east half of the city."

"And you the head of the underground street racing scene why?"

"I hate suits," Itachi said with a serious tone, "and hate working in an office."

Their conversation was cut short when an undercover police cruiser turned its lights on and pulled in front of Itachi's parked Lamborghini.  
>"Itachi Uchiha, put your hands on your head and turn around!" The police officer demanded.<p>

"Do as he says for now." Itachi whispered to Sakura.

Itachi said putting his hands on his head. "Now step backwards!" they called again and instead of following the order he unlocked his car and opened the doors and started it with his key remote,

"Lets go!" He yelled running to his car Sakura following suit.

Itachi and Sakura both shut their doors and Itachi threw the car in revers and did a 180 degree turn and sped out of the parking lot with the police cruiser following.

-In the police car-

"This is Captain Kakashi Hatake requesting back up."  
>"Alright Captain, what is the request for?"<p>

"I have Itachi Uchiha driving a black Lamborghini, in a high speed pursuit."  
>"Back up is away."<br>"Rodger that."

Kakashi saw Itachi's Lamborghini pulling away, so he put his foot down in his 2010 Corvette ZR1 Anti Street Racing Cruiser, easily catching up to Itachi. The chase went on to the highway where Itachi was weaving through traffic easily with his nimble Lambo, Kakashi was starting to fall behind when three more cruisers like his showed up to the scene and where in the chase as well.

"What's the plane Captain?" said one officer  
>"Zeta 19"<p>

"Rodger that." all three said, then the three cruisers speed past him to try to block in Itachi.

-With Itachi and Sakura-

"Too slow Kakashi." Itachi said looking in his rear view mirror seeing the three Cruisers closing in on him.  
>"Itachi, you have to get off the highway."<br>"I know, I know."  
>"There's an off ramp." Sakura said pointing.<p>

"Alright hold on." Itachi said calmly, Sakura grabbed the handle by her head and braced herself for anything. When Itachi hit the e-break at the last moment and drifted around the off ramp, then onto the street going under the highway. The three cruisers speed past the off ramp. Itachi put the petal to the floor seeing Kakashi in his side mirrors. He drifted a few more corners before sliding into a parking garage. He turned the car off and waited till Kakashi's sirens died down.

"Well that was fun," Sakura said cheerfully, "What's next?"

"Well glad to see you enjoyed that." Itachi smiled.

"Do we have to walk home now?"

"No, I will call Kisame to pick us and my car up in the truck and trailer."  
>"Well that's good." Sakura said pulling out her muffin and started nibbling at it.<p>

After fifteen minutes Kisame pulled up in a large black Ford F450 with black trailer. Itachi loaded his car into the trailer and Sakura jumped into the back seat.

"Hey there kitten, long time no see." Kisame teased.

"Hello?" Sakura asked uncertainly.  
>"Ahh, don't remember me, I was the one with the gun, and helped you up, during the whole Naruto incident."<br>"Oh, sorry," Sakura said apologetically, "Thank you by the way."

"Anytime kitten," Kisame said as Itachi got in, "Itachi, know what time it is?"

"about ten o'clock in the morning."  
>"No, It's time to go get wasted at a club." Kisame said hopefully.<p>

"Hey fish brain, I have to stop at home first and get changed." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I like her Itachi, she has fight in her." Kisame said chuckling.

They drove in silence for the twenty minute drive. When they dropped Sakura off they agreed to meet her here at five with Ino, and then drove off. When they came back Ino, and Sakura were both ready Sakura was wearing Itachi's black affliction shirt and black skinny jeans she had, while Ino was wearing a very short blood red dress that went with her blond hair well. And both were waiting at their cars to follow Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori, Kisame, and Konan to their own personal garage/safe house for all of them. When they arrived they all hurried in and went straight for the liquor cabinets; except for Itachi and Sakura who where standing in the living room area with Itachi's loft and a skylight above them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The following scene is full of adult content read at own risk)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ino walked out handing Sakura a bottle of booze. Itachi walked over to her as Ino went back into the shop were the others were. Sakura took a drink before looking back up at the sky, Itachi walked over stealing the bottle and getting a drink. She looked over at him smiling as he leaned on her car, she stole the bottle back and took a drink. There was silence between them as the party inside raged on. They stayed there sharing the bottle and looking at the sky. It was far from anything Itachi had did before, Sakura was a different girl, and he knew he wanted her, he knew that but the questioned remained what would he do after he had her. After that bottle was empty they went to the shop to get another.<p>

"Haha Sakura your hot. You know that?" A drunk Ino asked leaning on a drunk Sakura, Sakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really why thank you Blondie." Sakura slurred Sasuke watched before walking over to Ino and Sakura, he was wobbling a bit as he made his way over to Ino and took her to his part of the house Itachi took a seat in his chair he had the urge to watch TV but watching the girls was proving more entertaining, after Sasuke took Ino away Sakura stumbled over to Itachi.

"I wanna watch TV. "She told him wobbling a bit, she was hammered. Itachi looked up at her, before looking at the stairs then at her, She looked at him before heading to the stairs that lead to the loft, he watched as she stumbled up them before getting inside. He didn't want to move but he wanted her back in his sight. He forced himself up before heading up the stairs as well. He laughed a little as he almost fell, he was a goner. After making his way up the stairs and to the loft he found Sakura on the floor with the remote in her hands, she was watching a show on cows.

"Did you know they go Moo?" Sakura asked looking back at Itachi as he fell onto the couch. He nodded as she giggled looking back at the TV.

"Moo." She laughed as she said it before turning the channel by mistake.

"Aw." She whined casing Itachi to laugh at her.

"Oh shut up." Sakura slurred fighting to get to her feet, he laughed again as she made a cute face.

"Don't laugh at me." She ordered falling a bit, he reached out pulling her on the couch and onto his lap.

"Hey." Sakura protested lightly as Itachi chuckled.

"Hey what?" he asked looking at her softly, he wanted her.

"I forgot." Sakura stated looking in his eyes before leaning forward and pushing her lips to his, she was at the point her mind was clouded along with his but they knew one thing for sure they wanted what the other had. Itachi's hands traveled up her back underneath her shirt, her hands rested on his chest as his lips moved form her mouth to her neck. A light moan left her lips as he found a spot on her neck, his left hand traveled down her back to her thigh before sliding it along her pants, they were proving to be a problem with him, out of all the girls he had been with none had ever wore pants like she did. Itachi growled a little as Sakura ran her hands down his chest. He needed to change the way they were sitting, but the booze made that hard. He went after the tank top instead. He tugged at the bottom she got the hint lifting her arms allowing him to slid the top off. His eyes landed on the black bra that hid away her breast from his view, he kissed her collarbone earning a low moan from her. Sakura pulled at his shit she wanted it off. As she pulled back a little she fell of the couch landing ob her butt laughing. Itachi looked down at her, she was shirtless on his floor looking up at him. He pulled off his shirt before allowing himself to get to the floor and letting her lean up and kiss him again. Her hands ran over his well defined chest then over his arms, her lips moved down his neck this time biting lightly as his neck, she liked biting and Itachi could sense that. His hands went to her pants pulling at them he wanted them off her, he unbuttoned them as her lips still worked on his neck, he yanked them off her once they were free, she had matching black underwear. He smiled as he looked down at her well toned body, she looked almost innocent as there eyes met again. That was the last time he saw the look as he kissed her again, lust slowly taking over and controlling all thoughts and feelings, somewhere in the back of her head she knew that things were moving to fast, but she didn't care. Itachi started to force her to lay back on the floor moving down and riding her of her bra, he attacked her nipple earning another moan form her. He was thrown off however catching him off guard, Sakura straddled him as there hips met a moan left his mouth, she could feel his arousal, bending down she went after his neck again pressing her chest to his. Itachi laid there unmoving as she went on, not many woman wanted to be on top but he was finding it a nice view, he moved his hands to her hips, they were smooth and he could feel a light outline of them. His hands went lower grabbing a bare thigh and forcing her down on his hips, his pants were restraining him, the movement sent a shiver though her spine, foreplay became pushed back as he rolled her over making it so he was on top. His pants were ripped off along with her underwear and his. His control was lost as he thrust into her feeling her cherry pop, he must have been her first; a loud moan echoed in his ears as he continued to pound into her. Each one of his thrust was met with a moan, he bent down biting her neck, he could feel her nails on his back, they were short but still caused the sensation to be there

"Itachi!" Sakura moaned as she met his thrust, part of him didn't want words he wanted screams the other side of him begged to hear that desperation in her voice. He rammed her body again earning a louder moan. He continued that assault on her body as her moans became breathless screams. Both were getting close her insides were on fire as he rammed into her, her body loved the contrast the softness of him along with the roughness.

"Ahh!" Sakura yelled as she hit her climax she saw spots as he continued on he was getting there and moments later he reached it. Both looked each other in the eyes before getting up and laying in bed not bothering to get dressed just got under the covers and snuggled together...


	7. Chapter 7

(Had writers block for the longest time on this one. Sorry for the wait. So if this chapter seems irrelevant that's because I kind of used it to break the writers block. As always read, enjoy, and review:] )

Chapter 7

After the events of last night Sakura and Itachi were sleeping peacefully that is until Ino came in looking for her.  
>"Itachi, have you seen Sakura anywhere, I know she was here last night, then everything goes all fuzzy, but her car is still her so that's good I guess..." She stopped in mid sentence noticing Sakura in bed with Itachi, and Itachi was looking at her with sorry written all over his face. "Itachi Uchiha, She was drunk, or did you drug her?" Ino yelled.<p>

"Ino! Calm down, it was consensual," Sakura said waking up with a hangover, "and can you quit yelling?"

"No, you and him," Ino was going to continue but Itachi cut her off.

"Ino, Sakura is 18 and she did know what was going on."

Ino left and Sakura and Itachi where left together. Sakura got up to go get dressed, and Itachi just watched.

"If you take a picture it will last longer." Sakura stated sarcastically, yet playfully.

"I would if I had a camera, but I ran out of film from last night."  
>"You better be joking, I don't' want my first time to turn into a porno."<br>So he was her first, "Yes, I'm joking, calm down." Itachi said then laughed as Sakura almost fell over trying to put her underwear on.

"So what do you wanna do to day?" Sakura said to cheerful for someone with a hangover.

"Um, lay in bed and wait for this headache to go away."  
>"Well, I can whip something up to cure any hangover." Sakura said going to the kitchen.<p>

Sakura left after getting dressed and headed downstairs and heard the sound of a group of unhappy and hungover people complaining, she is gonna have to make more than two. She got to work and as soon as she did got yelled at by all five of the people downstairs for using a blender, she ignored them and five minuets later was handing them what looked like smoothies and handed them out to everyone as Itachi had joined them, saving one for herself, they all took a small sip to see what it was, as it turned out it was just a smoothie.

"Sakura, it's a nice offer and all, but what are these for?" Konan asked

"Hangover cures." Sakura said downing hers, and instantly regretting it, "ow, ow, ow, brain freeze."

"What's in it?" Sasori questioned.

Some fresh fruit you had sitting out, yogurt, milk, orange juice, oh and a dose of Pepto Bismal."

"You came up with this?" Itachi said finishing his and feeling his headache and uneasy stomach fading away.

"Yup, I had to create someway to be able to go to class in the morning after a night of drinking." She said proudly.

The rest of the team finished theirs and looked ten times better than they did before and started to head out into the shop and leave. Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi where all that remained in the kitchen.  
>"So, anyone hungry?" Sakura asked looking around. All three agreed and Ino and Sasuke left the kitchen to go into the living room, Itachi stayed behind<p>

"Need any help?"  
>"Yeah, so know anything that the four of us can do?" Sakura asked looking through the cupboards to find a pan.<p>

"Well we can have an orgy" Was all Itachi managed to say before Sakura's fist was flying through the air and attempting to hit him in the arm, Itachi knew he could dodge or block it easily, but he let it connect and he wished he would have avoided it; because it hurt, even for him, and he had a very high pain threshold, but he didn't let it show on his face.

"I was kidding you know?" he said defensively

"Yeah, I know." Sakura said smiling.

"Then what was that for."  
>"Itachi, I'm still sore from last night and I thought I would share it around." Sakura said grinning now.<p>

Itachi didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but he let it go and went back to work helping Sakura with breakfast that consisted of rice, eggs, and chicken; with hot tea to drink. They Ino and Sasuke entered the kitchen when the smells of cooked food floated into the living room, and the ate breakfast relatively fast, when they where done. The four of them were sitting around the table making small talk.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Sakura asked again, shooting Itachi a dirty look, who in turn smirked back.

"Well, there is four of us, so we can go to the paintball field and do the four versus four tournament they have every Sunday." Sasuke said.

"I'm so in." Sakura said excitedly,

"Same from me." Itachi added.

Yeah, I guess I'm in too." Ino said

"Alright it's settled we are gonna meet up there at twelve." Sasuke said getting up and washing his dishes before leaving, the rest of the group followed; after they where all done they got in their cars and headed out Itachi lead the way followed by Sasuke, then Ino, and Sakura in back. At the three way intersection Itachi and Sasuke turned right and Ino and Sakura turned left. After a short drive Sakura and Ino where back in Sakura's familiar territory and stopped at a red light.

Sakura pulled up next to Ino and rolled down her window, "What do you say Ino?" Sakura asked expecting a no.

"Sure your on, I get a half a car lengths head start so back you car up." Ino said.

"Sure thing girl," Sakura said reversing to half of Ino's car. " she sure has gotten smarter." Sakura said to herself.

"I heard that." Ino yelled back.

Ino and Sakura saw the cross traffic was slowing down, non of the other cars turned into the street which was a one way, Sakura got ready, watching the light and revving her engine; her tunnel vision was starting to take effect and she was basically one with the car. Her heart was beating to the time of the revving engine, her breathing slowed, and then the light turned green and she only saw what was ahead of her, which was Ino, for the time being. Sakura didn't need to look at the RPM gauge she could tell by hearing when she needed to shift. Soon she began to overtake Ino, once it was neck and neck Sakura hit the NOS, Ino laughed "Who's the rookie now!" She shouted. She was about to hit her own NOS when Sakura pulled in front of her; Sakura pulled to the next red light smiling like an idiot.

"Sakura, you cheating skank!" Ino yelled

"You wouldn't have won ether way, I have two shots of nitrous, that was only one of them. I just felt like rubbing it in before hand."

"You are so lucky I love you."  
>"You like reminding me that don't you." Sakura said before driving off as the light turned green.<p>

They arrived home both laughing from some guy that tried to race Sakura and Ino on the highway in a Honda Civic that had no performance upgrades just a body kit, big spoiler, hood scoop, and a giant ridiculous exhaust.

"Even for Japan that kid was a total ricer." Sakura laughed

"I hate to agree with you, but it's to true." Ino giggled.

The rest of the morning was Sakura and Ino getting ready, and getting dressed Sakura put on some gray faded jeans, and a black t-shirt and gray sip up hoodie. Ino, dressed in the teams paintball pants and jersey, that had some of the armor showing with her pink paintball gun and pink CO2 canister with a paintball pistol at her hip.

"Where's my shit like that?" Sakura said sadly

"Here, Ino said tossing her a jersey and pants, getting armor is your problem."

Sakura looked at the jersey it was a black, and gray camo pattern with flakes of red blue. With her name on the back. "Ino, how did you get my name on it so fast?" Sakura asked taking off her sweatshirt and putting the jersey on.

"It's my spare one, and I just used some iron on letters."  
>"Thanks Ino."<br>"Anytime girl."

Sakura put her pants on and they headed out, and drove to the paintball field. Where they met up with Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi and Sakura went into the paintball store to get Sakura's gun, ammo, and armor. Sasuke and Ino went to register the team.

"What is your guys team name anyways?" Sakura asked.

"Akuma no yōna kage; It means Demonic Shadows." Itachi explained.

"Ah, that explains the camo."

"And maybe why we wear these helmets," it was a standard paintball helmet with a design of an angry demon with fangs and the visor was tinted a dark metallic red that faded to black when you looked at it from a different angles. "And they just look bad ass." Itachi said sounding like a little kid for a second.

After Sakura got geared up they met Ino and Sasuke at the starting area where it branched off into different paintball courses.

"What are we doing first?" Sakura asked nervously.

"We are up against some team in the speed ball arena." Sasuke said.

"Speed ball is kind of like a rectangle with some inflatable cover and tube bunker type areas." Ino further explained

"Got it." Sakura said, "lets go."  
>They were ushered into the course by the staff and the gate was shut behind them. The took their positions as they countdown began.<p>

"Sakura go far left, Ino Far right, Itachi and I will take the middle. Don't let them flank." Sasuke said.  
>"Sakura let me know if your being overwhelmed." Itachi said.<p>

The clock hit zero and the buzzer sounded, the team took off and Sakura slid to cover to the left of the course. Sasuke was giving suppressing fire for Ino to get to cover, when she did he ducked down to reload. When one of the enemy team popped up to take a shot at Sasuke Itachi shot him in the head the red paint of Itachi's paintball light up the enemy's helmet and he was out.  
>"One Down!" Itachi called<p>

"Ino, push up and get into the cover up further, Itachi and I will give you covering fire."  
>Ino did as she was told and when she got to the cover she was getting paintballs hailed at her, but non hit<br>"Sakura your turn but you have to get up and jump the cover your behind, and keep shooting at them." Itachi said.

When she did she saw two enemies pop up and as she saw them pull the trigger she had already sent bursts of paintballs at them hitting them both in the helmet and chest.

"Nice shooting Tex," Sasuke said sliding next to her. "Itachi and I are pulling an x maneuver right now so we got to give him covering fire and when we do you have to go next to Ino." Sasuke said.

"Alright but fill me in on the plans and maneuvers before hand next time." Sakura said getting up

"Itachi, Go!" Sasuke said and Itachi darted across the field getting some fire from the far right bunker and Sasuke returned fire causing the man to get down. As Sakura was getting to Ino, "Time to move up." Sakura said. And she walked up to the next cover knowing the enemy was waiting for Sasuke to move. When she saw him laying down peeking around the cover his legs sticking out she ran up and as she did he was getting up and turning before she shot him in the chest multiple times.

"Winners! Team Demonic Shadows advances to the next round." The intercom announced and Sakura helped the enemy that she shot up and shook hands with him.

"Good game." He said

"Good game." Sakura said back, turning to return to her side and awaiting team mates.

After break to go over the tactics and maneuvers the team had they advanced threw all the rounds and where now at the final round.

"Demonic Shadows, Versus, Red Dragons" The intercom announced as

Sakura and the team where being lead to a small city like course with real buildings, cars, and roads; But most of all cover lots of cover.

"Teams have five minuets to come up with a plan and prepare." The intercom said once again

"Alright," Sasuke said, "This is what we are gonna do. Ino and I will take right building and right street Itachi and Sakura take left building and left street. We will use these headsets to keep in contact."  
>He finished while handing out headsets that looked like blue tooth headsets.<br>"Time to get ready." Itachi said looking at the timer ten seconds and counting. The team got into the starting positions and waited once the timer hit zero they were off Itachi leading Sakura right and Sasuke leading Ino left. Itachi and Sakura made it to their building without any trouble.

-With Ino and Sasuke-

"Ino go inside I will follow but out on the street so let me know when to move up."  
>"Okay." Ino said heading inside.<p>

They continued their sweep of the building, they made it half way when Ino talked over the radio.

"I have two enemies incoming." She said Sasuke heard the sound of paintball guns fireing and tried to move to the door to shoot the enemies firing at Ino, he got one before being shot in the back by a third enemy  
>"I'm hit." he announced over the radios. "I only got one."<br>"I'm out too," Didn't get any.

"It's up to you two now. Good luck they are coming for ya." Sasuke said.

"_Rodger that." _Itachi's voice said over the radio followed by Sakura's.

"_Got it."_

-Back with Itachi and Sakura-

"Sakura I'm coming in." Itachi said going threw the door.

"Alright what now?"  
>"Now we finish the sweep on this building then swing around to the left side."<br>"Alright they went forwards and when they found an enemy hi was behind some cover and he started shooting at Itachi who got hit, Sakura got him in the face.

"You're on your own." He said walking out to the safe zone.

Sakura ducked out into the street and sprinted to the middle street behind a car and then crept around and saw the two remaining enemies when going threw the left building towards the exit. She went through an open window and when she landed she heard the two enemies stop and turn around asking what that was. She hid behind a wall and when she heard them come through the door she left the cover and saw the two raise their guns and started firing at her, with paintballs going past her in what felt like slow motion, she shot the one on the left in the unprotected shoulder hearing him wince in pain, and she curved a paintball around the cover the final enemy was behind hitting him in the face.

She ran out jumping up and down without a drop of paint on her.

"Demonic Shadows wins!"

Sakura saw Naruto through down his helmet still rubbing his shoulder, and Tenten was next to him trying to figure out how she got hit. The Lee and some brown haired guy with white eyes, similar to Hinata's next to Lee.

She went over to her team giddy with excitement.

"We beat Naruto's team!" She practically screamed.

"I knew that loser wasn't good at anything." Ino said

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Sasuke said.

The rest agreed and they headed off to the food court.


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry for the long wait I have been busy with work and family.)

Chapter 8

The group walked over to the food court and Sakura ran up to the McDonald's that was in the court. Leaving Itachi, Sasuke, and Ino to catch up.

"Welcome to McDonald's what would you like to eat?" the cashier asked.

"Can I still get breakfast food?"

"Yes, but you came just before we stop serving."

"Okay so I want one egg McMuffin with the pink meat disk." Sakura said.

"Ham?"

"Yeah ham; also I want one bacon sausage egg McMuffin."

"Alright that will be 459¥"

"I'm not done."

"Oh, my apologizes."

"I want a small drink cup filled with syrup and two orders of the pancakes; and a medium orange juice

please."

"Is that all?" The cashier said with hesitation.

"Yeah that should be it," Sakura said handing the cashier 1500¥, "Keep the change."

Itachi, Sasuke, and Ino came over and walked up to the cashier, to order. They did getting lunch things and then heading over to the table where Sakura was with all her food spread out in front of her.

"Jesus fatty," Ino stated, "With how much you eat I am surprised your still skinny."

"Go eat your chicken salad and just wish yours tasted as good as mine does." Sakura said finishing her Egg McMuffin and starting on the pancakes.

"Glad we beat Naruto's team." Sasuke said.

"We?" Itachi said pausing to think of how he wanted to word this, "We took out one of them, Sakura got the three others, not to mention won a two on one gun fight."

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Sasuke said with a pause, "Sakura, you never got out."

"I guess, I just did what came naturally." Sakura said modestly.

"Ether way, hell of a job." Itachi said finishing his burger.

The rest of the meal was pretty uneventful and they finished mostly in silence other than some idle chit chat. When they got up to leave they saw Naruto and his crew walking in, Naruto shot Itachi a evil look. They all got to the parking lot where they parked next to each other Sakura went over to Itachi's car and stood by him.

"So we gonna do anything tonight?" Sakura asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Itachi said with a smile.

"I wanna shoot some real guns." Sakura said like a child.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Well this paintball stuff got me thinking about what I could do with a real firearm; and I wanna try it out."

"Alright we can go to the range at seven, sound good?" Itachi said looking Sakura over.

"Yeah, meet you at your house at?"

"Six." Itachi said answering her question before she finished asking it.

They headed off in there own directions, Ino and Sakura where playing a game to see if they could keep up with each other, Ino didn't have the courage to pass cars on the shoulder of the highway like Sakura so, she usually lost. When they made it home Sakura kicked off her shoes, and darted to her room, where she shut the door turned her iPod dock on and started blasting her music while she headed into her bathroom and started the bathwater. She got into the steaming water pulling out her sidekick and went to Google, and looked up car scrapyards. She found one that was selling old muscle cars. She saw a picture of a 1969 Mustang Boss 302 with no rust but a god ugly green with orange strips and assortment of different color body parts. The ad said it had a working motor and was rust free, needed new interior and new paint. She e-mailed the scrapyard asking them for a price quote; then put her phone down and sunk deeper into the water. She relaxed for another fifteen minuets before her phone went off telling her she had an e-mail, the scrapyard saying that it was for sale and it was $1,000, Sakura did some mental math and that came out to around 85,000¥. Sakura washed her hair then texted Kisame, _"Hey fish brain, :__P __I was wondering if you could help me go pick up a car, because I need to take it in a trailer and your they only one with a truck."_

"_What kinda car? And yeah sure what time?"_

"_1969 Mustang Boss 302"  
>"Now kitten, 'bout time you get a real car"<em>

"_Yeah, yeah, you inspired me o.O, pick me up at 3."_

"_See you then."_

Sakura was left with an hour to get ready so she unwillingly got out of the tub, to her room to go get dressed she put on some black boy shorts and purple bra, with a plain black jeans, and a purple undershirt with a ripped up black affliction shirt. Then went downstairs and grabbed her purse with all her money in it she still had a lot in her safe; even more in the bank account her dad set up. Tears came to Sakura's eyes when she remembered him, she told herself strong people don't cry, she did enough crying, it was time to do something, that much she knew; she had an idea but didn't know how to do it, yet. She was heading out the door as she saw Kisame in his very large Ford F650 and trailer.

"So, where is this car at?"

"The scrapyard outside of Tokyo."

"Ah, so it needs rebuilt." Kisame stated rather than questioned.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you would like to help me?"

"I will tell you what to do, and what parts need replaced. I will however make the parts that you can't buy for you; I don't want you fucking up a beautiful car with shitty craftsmanship."

"Oh, Kisame you sure do know how to be a gentlemen." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Could you imagine me, a gentleman?" Kisame laughed back.

"Guess not." Sakura said. She thought to herself, Kisame may be rude, mean, and even a perv; but that makes him who he is, he isn't a weird person by any means, very relaxed, but also could kill someone if he deiced to. He was a school girls dream "bad boy" She however already had her "bad boy" and was happy about it. Kisame was kind of like a big brother in the sense that if she was ever in danger he would always be there to help her out of it.

When they arrived at the scrapyard the old guy that was sitting out front got up and went over to the truck and Sakura rolled down her window, and Kisame shut off the large loud diesel engine.

"You here about the Mustang?" he said in a rickety voice, but he walked like he was only fifty.

"Sure am," Kisame stated. "Show us where it is?"

As they were lead to the Mustang Sakura say an old Corvette Stingray with all orginal body and paint in a shed.

"Kisame, I want that one." She said pointing to the Corvette.

"Hey, how much is that corvette?"

"$1500 American dollars or 100,000¥"

"I'll take it." Sakura said handing him the cash.

"Well in that case. I'm taking the Mustang." Kisame said "How much is that one."

"$1000" the old man said.

Alright I will go do the paper work and pay, Sakura load them up."

"Fine, but you owe me," She said tossing him her wad of cash. " I know how much the cars worth and how much I have; don't get any ideas."

She said walking back to the truck to drive it in. She drove it in to the Mustang first and put it in and tied it down. Then worked her way to the corvette which didn't start.

"Well fuck!" Sakura shouted as she put it into neutral and tried pushing it; with no success. "Kisame!" She whined.

"I'm coming," He called so she sat on the hood of her Corvette.

"It won't start and I cant move it." Sakura said pouting.

"Well here." Kisame said getting behind it and pushing it out of the shed and into the trailer with ease. Giving Sakura a look telling her she was weak.

"You know what, if I was ripped and seven feet tall I could push heavy shit around easily to."  
>Kisame just laughed as she slid off the hood and went into the truck and crossed her arms and huffed. He tied down the Corvette and got it.<p>

"I'm gonna bring 'em to Itachi's shop and we can work on it there."

"sounds good to me." Sakura said and then they drove off back to Tokyo.

"Drop me off at Itachi's too please."

"Date?" He asked

"Yeah, I guess so."

When Kisame pulled up to Itachi's she got out and he couldn't help but look at her ass as she walked. He drove off, mumbling how Itachi got all the girls..

(I know it was short but Imight not be able to write again for awhile, but in the mean time please leave me a review about what I should do next. Like a medieval Naruto story or whatever you think of. Thanks :] )


	9. Chapter 9

(Super short chapter, already working on ten.)

Thanks to everyone that is still reading

Chapter 9

Sakura walked up to the door and trying to open it, to her surprise it was unlocked. She went in unannounced and shut the door taking off her shoes and heading to the living room; or she was going to when she heard the sound of Three Days Grace – Animal I Have Become playing from downstairs, Sakura crept down the stairs to find Itachi working out doing pull ups with his back to her. Sakura watched as he lifted himself up seeing his muscles contracting and relaxing under is skin with raw strength, Itachi jumped down landing softly and went over to the punching bag. When he started throwing punches; Sakura noticed his perfect form with his strikes and his perfect well built-form; muscles rippling from impact after impact. Itachi finally stopped when the song came to an end, he turned around to see Sakura watching him intently.

"Your a little early," He said putting his shirt on, "how'd you get it?

"Your door was unlocked." Sakura said blushing slightly.

"Well, I was just finishing up, and going to go take a shower," He said walking to Sakura, "meet you in the living room in, oh fifteen minuets."

"Yeah, I will wait for you there." Sakura said looking Itachi over.

"Or you know, you could shower with me?" Itachi said half jokingly.

"You'd like that to much," Sakura said slowly turning to go upstairs, "but okay; lead the way."

Itachi brushed past Sakura taking her hand as he did, and lead her to his room, only stopping to open his door where he lead her into his master bathroom, Sakura began to undress as Itachi started the water, she stepped in with a large black towel covering her when Itachi undressed she couldn't help but watch, he got in the shower and stood under the water, Sakura undid her towel and she could feel Itachi's eyes on her so she backed up into him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Itachi turned her around, and said,

"Hey can you wash my back?"

"Oh my god Itachi," Sakura said disbelievingly, "you totally ruined the moment."

Itachi laughed, "I'll do yours, if you do mine."

"Fine, fine... mood killer.." Sakura mumbled, as she started to wash his back, when she finished, she turned around, "Your turn."

Itachi washed her back, going as low as he could before it wouldn't be considered her back.

Once they were done they got out, and started to get dressed Itachi finished first and laid down on the bed, Sakura took Itachi's boxers and put them on after putting her bra on, threw on her clothes and then laid on next Itachi.

"We heading out anytime soon?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Itachi said getting up, "Your driving."

"What?" Sakura said jumping up, "I can't drive your car?"

"Why, it's just a car." Itachi said throwing her the keys.

"Well what car is it?"

"The Bugatti." Itachi said with a dull tone.

"You mean the car that's worth $1,7000,000?" Sakura started yelling with her nervousness rising.

Itachi just shrugged and walked to the garage, Sakura followed with her pulse rising and breath starting to get faster. She got in the drivers side, and put the key in,

"Alright now push the start button." Itachi said calmly.

Sakura nodded and did as she was told, "Alright, now just drive." Sakura pushed the clutch in and lightly touched the gas, the large sixteen cylinder engine vibrating the peddles under her foot. The car slowly rolled forward and she relaxed, in her mind she felt as if she tamed a dragon. She was already driving on the highway before she knew it.

"Sakura, your going ninety." Itachi said smiling.

"What!" Sakura yelled tapping the breaks and the car lurched forward with the force of the breaking.

"Calm down, you were doing fine." Itachi said laughing. "look, the roads open, floor it."

When she did the car launched forward with pure power, she was grinning as the speedometer was going up to 250 mph.

"Alright, ease off the gas and when you get down to 100mph lightly press the break."

Sakura laughed as she went back down to the legal speed. They drove the rest of the way at legal speed till they arrived, when they did they parked the car, and headed in.

"Mr. Uchiha, my pleasure to see you." The owner said.

Itachi nodded, "So, we are here to use the firing range."

"Yes, sir follow me."

Sakura went up to Itachi and whispered "What the hell?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is he acting like that?"

"Me and him do large business deals."

"What ever." Sakura said taking the lead.

They arrived to a wall of weapons, Sakura mouth dropped open, and she went for the P90 and USP

.45's she grabbed two of both. Itachi grabbed a M16 and two Dessert Eagles. Sakura loaded her P90 and pistols, Itachi loaded his.

"Make a contest out of it?" Itachi said priming the M16

"Yeah, twenty says I out shoot you."

Sakura, put the P90 to her shoulder and squeezed off round after round hitting the target between the eyes. Then as more targets popped up she did the same with out breaking stride. Itachi just stared at her then to the target then back to her.  
>"Sakura, did you just?" Itachi stammered.<p>

"I guess, I don't know what happens but when I shoot everything just slows down and I speed up."  
>"Well, here's twenty." Itachi said handing her the money.<p>

Sakura and Itachi spent another hour trying different weapons before heading home, when they got in the car, Sakura decided not to drive.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course blossom." Itachi said slightly testing the waters with the name.

"Blossom?" Sakura said, "I like it, oh and we are going to finish what we started in the shower."


End file.
